mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
Toraka
Toraka is a writer of fan fiction who publishes his works on the Pony Fiction Archive and FIMFiction. His works are mostly romances, though he often writes slice-of-life side projects while working on said romances. History After joining the herd, he quickly ran out of content and thus discovered pony fictions. After reading every story on the Pony Fiction Archive, thus running out of content again, he decided to produce some of his own. After creating some "pointlessly romantic" stories, Toraka found the mental troubles of Midnight, one of her original characters, to be an interesting topic, after experimenting with the concept of such problems in A single seed. He says: "There are more tacky pony romances out there than the number of colors in Rainbow Dash's mane to its own power (6 to the power of 6, which equals 46656). So why should I also be producing them? If you're standing in a mass of thousands of people, all wearing silly hats, waiting to be recognized, you might as well wear a different silly hat. Or, to come back to the point, if you're at a pony convention where everyone's ponies are lesbian and making out with each other, your pony could just as well be mentally broken and trying to kill itself every five chapters." Later, he revealed that there is something she calls "The Bleeding Effect", allowing him to temporarily take the mindset of people he knows very well and that are fairly close to her own personality. The ponies she can "bleed into" best are, due to being similiar to himself, Twilight Sparkle and Midnight, which explains why they appear so often in her works. On 23rd of July, he mirrored his works onto FIMFiction for additional publicity. At time of writing, Fed in Darkness is available exclusively on said site, but all of her other fics are available and updated simultaneously on both sites. Facing the tools that FIMFiction provides, she couldn't resist using his blog to share updates concerning the writing process, deep philosophy, sarcastic Zero Punctuation style reviews of other fan fiction, or just bad puns with her watchers, which has already accumulated over 80'000 words of content. Over time, his personality changed into a cynic's, to the point of going into misanthropy and slight sadism, which she claims to simply be a realistic world view. Further according to own statements, the Bleeding Effect allowed her to enter a state in between where she has no emotions of any kind, which is his preferred state of living as of now. As a consequence, she likes to review stories which rely heavily on inspiring emotion in the reader, especially such that reach the feature box on FIMFiction, showing flaws in their writing after dispelling their major appeal through pure objective thinking. Style All of Toraka's stories are in third person and past tense, which she considers to be "The most professional style." Furthermore, the narration usually "locks onto" the main character(s) of the story, detailing the world as they see it. As a consequence, all that is visible of other ponies' thoughts is how the main character interprets their expressions and actions. Logically, events the character did not attend to are not described. Both of those rules of consequence have been broken before, however those remain rare incidents. Toraka uses a wide spectrum of characters, staying with one main character for only one story, then switching to another with a different story to tell. The exception to this rule is Twilight Sparkle, who is the main character and focus of narration in the following stories: An unknown sensation, Shadowed Through Dawn, On wings of Glimmer, and A single seed (As well as his abandoned project Pony Life 2) and also appears in every single one of his works. He claims that writing with Twilight as a character simply is far easier for him. Original Characters For the purpose of "being able to avoid having to use Background Ponies where they're not fitting", he has created two main original characters, Glimmer and Midnight. Those ponies get appearances in her works whenever possible, though character relations don't necessarily have to carry over. Glimmer Glimmer began as a manifestation of the love deprived Twilight Sparkle's imagination. He says in a note on one of his chapters; "When creating Glimmer, I had the goal of creating the single most desirable pony." Originally, the gray pegasus was intended to become Twilight Sparkle's marefriend after she had had a relationship with Midnight, ending in them breaking up. However, that idea was scrapped when she realized that a dramatic breakup did not fit into his story. Glimmer later received a story of her own, where that pairing is fulfilled. Midnight Midnight originally was an almost exact copy of another OC with the same name by Esperderek, another author whose works on the Pony Fiction Archive Toraka had recently read. Having taken a liking for Midnight, Toraka decided to adapt her for his own works. She has stated that he is very well aware of the irony in making Midnight fall in love with Twilight Sparkle, who, in Esperderek's works, is her mother. In order for her to fit his desire, Midnight soon had to go through some changes from the original. Over time, she received a different mane color, cutie mark, and a very cynical personality, with a bit of insanity created by her having to watch her mother get murdered as a filly. As a result, Midnight, other than other characters, can see the world as it actually is, with all the violence, murders and exploits that literally don't exist in other characters' stories as they are set in more child-friendly environments. Midnight has learned that ponies cannot be trusted (Her mother's murderer was somepony whose good intentions she had high trust in) and thus relies on herself to solve her problems. Splitting aMid the Night Splitting aMid the Night is Toraka's current main project, as well as already his longest story to date. It describes the life of the cynical Midnight, trying to cope with some slight insanity, received after her mother was murdered at her hooves, while also getting through the final exams at Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns (Where she has only managed to stay through hard work because she is technically just an average unicorn) and, at the same time, dealing with a crush on Twilight Sparkle, who is taking the exams in her class, although in disguise. Toraka has mentioned that this story is supposed to be a hub for "The Midnight Universe", wherein many of her stories (at time of writing, Two of a kind, To Jack a Rainbow, Perception, An unknown sensation and Splitting aMid the Night) play in the same universe, at roughly the same time, to create one big world detailed from many angles. Other stories In the following list, Toraka's own descriptions are copied directly from the Pony Fiction Archive or FIMFiction. *Perception - Some Dashassin backstory. A younger Rainbow Dash learns about how things are and how we want them to be the hard way. *Hearing the Pulse - Terminal. Eight letters, three syllables. When you take it apart, you see it's just a meaningless bunch of sounds. Still, it can crush lives and ruin ponies with ease. Facing you personal world in shards, what can you do to reassemble it? *Fed in Darkness (Trollfic) - While researching on the topic of vampires, Dusk Shine got careless. Now how will he and his marefriend handle the situation? Will this impact life in Ponyville? More importantly, who cares? *Shadowed Through Dawn - Ancient runes and the spells they can create have always fascinated Twilight Sparkle. However, when she uses one of them to create a copy of herself to help keep the household running, things get a little out of hoof. Now Shadow Twilight is on the loose and she has to stop her before she does... something evil. *Strength - When somepony else's world is at your hooves, what do you do with it? In times of need, we all need somepony to lean on, but who is that somepony's somepony, and so on? *Two of a kind - Sweetie Belle finds a dictionary. That's about it. *An unknown sensation - When Twilight is approaching final exams that she didn't expect to have to take as Celestia's personal student, she also finds out about what she has felt up until now but was too busy to notice. It's a better love story than Twilight, starring Twilight! *To Jack a Rainbow - Yet another Appledash fic. Plays in the same universe and at roughly the same time as my first story, An unknown sensation. *A single seed - Discord escapes yet again, but this time his approach is very different. He doesn't steal the Elements, nor does he hypnotise the ponies. Technically, it should be a matter of minutes for Twilight to stop him again, right? *Daring's Deeds - Rainbow Dash discovers that there is more to the DD books than meets her eye. *Pony Life 2 (abandoned) - It's HL2, but with ponies. *On Wings of Glimmer - Love story between Twilight and my other OC pony. Contains (magical) conception, pregnancy and birth, although it's not really the story's focus. *After the storm - This is how "Read It and Weep" would be if I wrote it. References Category:Fan fiction Category:Writers